Wireless earbuds, also known as wireless in-ear headphones or earphones, are expected to become increasingly popular. The advent and rapid growth of digital audio streaming services, such as Spotify, Pandora, Rhapsody, Google Play Music All Access, iTunes Radio, Music Unlimited, Rdio, Xbox Music and Beats Music, are likely drivers behind the expected growing popularity and desire for wireless earbuds.
Important characteristics of wireless earbuds are physical size, convenience and user-friendliness, duration between battery chargings, operational reliability and, of course, the perceived acoustic quality of the streamed audio.